ravagesoftimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Ravages of Time Wiki
Introduction Nearly 2000 years ago, the prosperous Han dynasty of China collapsed. Heroes rose and fell, and three nations emerged--Wei, Shu, and Wu. This period is of history, known as the Three Kingdoms period, is an intriguing tale of heroic deeds, alliances forged and broken, and of loyalty and betrayal. The Ravages of Time (火鳳燎原, Huo Feng Liao Yuan, lit. The Fire Phoenix Scorches the Plains) is a Chinese graphic novel retelling the same events as the famous historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms which places its own unique spin on the famous characters & events. The author and lead artist is a Hong Kong native, who has humbly chosen "somebody" as part of his pen name (Chen Mau or Chan Mou in the local romanization, Chen Mou by mainland standard). Chen is an avid fan of the Three Kingdoms story, and through his re-interpretation of the legend, readers will re-live the glory of those past conquerors, warriors, and strategists, in their struggle for power, righteousness, and peace. Vol7.jpg|Volume 7 Cover Vol6.jpg|Volume 6 Cover Vol5.jpg|Volume 5 Cover Vol4.jpg|Volume 4 Cover Vol3.jpg|Volume 3 cover Vol2.jpg|Volume 2 Cover Vol1.jpg|Volume 1 Cover The ravages of time ch 245 by boatsex36-d829cet.jpg|The Burning Battle of Red Cliff Ma chao the ravages of time by boatsex36-d82om2g.jpg|Ma Chao and his favourite delicacy: Human Sheesh Kebob Ma chao v2 the ravages of time by boatsex36-d82whlp.jpg|Xiliang's God of War The ravages of time 547926 by boatsex36-d99wprp.jpg|Dian Wei has enough for everybody Sun jian the ravages of time by boatsex36-d92dv9m.jpg|The Burning of Luoyang with Sun Jian Zhuge Liang (2).jpg|Zhuge Liang|link=Zhuge Liang |linktext=Zhuge Liang Zhou Yu (2).jpg|Zhou Yu at Red Cliff Zhou and sima.jpg Zhang Liao & Gao Shun.jpg Zhang Fei fetching items from a bag.jpg|..... as easy as taking items from a bag. Zhang Fei (3).jpg Zhang brothers.jpg|The Yellow Turbans Yellow Turbans.jpg The 8.jpg|Watermirror's Eight Geniuses Peach Garden brothers.jpg|The Peach Orchard brothers Lu Bu3.jpg|Lu Bu, The God of War Lu Bu1.jpg|Lu Bu vs Everyone Lu Bu 2.jpg Lu Bu & daughter.jpg Lu Bu & daughter (2).jpg Liu Bei1.jpg Liu Bei and Liu Bang.jpg Ling Cao.jpg Guan Yu & Zhang Fei.jpg Cao Cao1.jpg Zhang Lei.jpg|link=Zhang Lei Yuan Shao.jpg Dong Zhou.jpg Guo Ang (2).jpg Liu Bei.jpg Zhang Fei.jpg Guan Yu.jpg Cao Cao.jpg Yuan Fang.jpg Sima Hui.jpg Jia Xu.jpg Xun Yu.jpg Guo Jia.jpg Zhuge Liang.jpg Chen Gong.jpg Sun Ce 2.jpg Zhou Yu.jpg Handicapped warriors1.jpg Publication Status The book publication, by Tong Li, has reached volume 64, and the most recent release is chapter 510 as of November 16, 2018. For readers residing in United States, the Hong Kong version can be purchased through YesAsia.com, while some Taiwan version could possibly be purchased through eBay, sometimes. About This Wiki Project This project is meant to be an in-depth guide to the RoT universe. The target audience of this wiki are readers who have already read much of the story, or at least do not mind spoilers. You are welcome to contribute to the content seen here (let me know that you are interested). Remember, The Ravages of Time is a fiction and a commercialized art work, please treat it as such. Thank you for reading. Facebook Fan Page Our Discord Community Click here to join our Discord Server & start chatting with fellow fans RIGHT NOW!!! New Pages Category:Browse